A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a symbol pattern utilized as an identification sign for wafers, chips, processes and the like, and its manufacture method.
B) Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, symbol patterns such as characters are formed in a semiconductor chip or in a scribe line, at the same time when device patterns are formed in order for process control, product control or the like. This symbol pattern is observed with a microscope or the like during or after manufacture to be utilized as an identification sign for products and processes.
JP-A-HEI-3-82051 discloses a semiconductor device manufacture method capable of identifying the location of each chip separated from one wafer, by affixing symbols different from chip to chip in the wafer.
JP-A-2000-306822 discloses a semiconductor device manufacture method capable of recognizing an alignment mark even after a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process by forming the alignment mark composed of a plurality of dot patterns.
JP-A-2005-181560 discloses a semiconductor device manufacture method capable of suppressing generation of cracks by forming a symbol pattern having a size visually recognizable by disposing lines thinner than the lines constituting an original pattern of an identification sign, or by disposing small dots.